


Losing The Final Connection

by squidgie



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack says goodbye to a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing The Final Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theeverdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/gifts).



> theeverdream left a prompt in the LJ community "comment-fic" of: Torchwood, Jack Harkness, a death (that we haven't seen in canon) that he'll never forget and this was my response. Also, the fill was to be only three sentences long, so lots of extra punctuation here.

Anwen's grip lessens slightly, and her breathing becomes a bit more ragged as Jack turns to look out the window, saying, "It's almost midnight, sweetie," then taking a chance and gazing down at her face, locking on to her eyes; the same eyes her mother had, that had nearly crushed his soul as he watched them close for the last time decades earlier.  
  
Anwen takes another jagged breath, then one more before her body stills, her delicate hand going limp within Jack's, his eyes filling with tears as Big Ben starts to chime in the new century, almost - but not quite - muting out the revelers in the streets below.  
  
With Anwen gone - his last connection to Gwen - Jack feels the tears start streaming down his face, and realizes he is once again, alone in the world.


End file.
